Our Adventure
by Hoshino Daora
Summary: Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio, 3 sekawan yang akan memulai petualangan mereka dengan Pokemon, tantangan dan rintangan tentu saja menanti mereka, COLLAB FIC, MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: terselip banyak hint hint pair gaje didalam sini~ =3=b**

**Summary: "Inilah petualangan kita, ya, kita bertiga, dude~"**

**Warning: Abal, OOC (mendewa), gaje, cacat, abal, garing, typo =3=**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon punya Bang Satoshi Tajiri, dan Mana Khe-#plak m-maksud saya, eh, kami.. Hetalia punya bang Hidekaz Himaruya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bingung ini siapa? Oh, perkenalkan, ini adalah account collab antara **_**Kushala Berlitz Karpusi **_** dan **_**Miss. Lavender Celesta**_

**Dan apa ini! Pertama buat udah langsung Crossover? Ah, biarlah~ yang penting asik, SYABI MAGZ~(?)**

**NAH, SEKARANG, ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Bark Town, 22.47<strong>_

"Kesesesese, besok adalah hari yang AWESOME bagiku!" Gilbert berteriak dengan kencang di dalam kamar, well, dapat dipastikan suara Gilbert yang notabene layaknya iklan obat batuk itu membuat kaget hampir satu kecamatan, bahkan, seekor Rattata berhasil lolos dari cengkraman seekor Noctowl dikarenakan suara itu.

OOT? Kembali ke bumi, Tak lama kemudian, terdengar seruan balas dari lantai 1 yang tak kalah kerasnya (dan dapat dipastikan pada poin ini, seekor Rattata tadi kembali tertangkap, mari berduka cita untuk mendiang Rattata) "Gil, cepat tidur! Besok pagi kau tak boleh terlambat!" Elizaveta yang sedang merapikan dapur, mengingatkan Gilbert, yang tentu saja membuat Gilbert merasa terganggu akan teriakannya tersebut.

"Iya, iya, dasar nenek sihir cerewet!" Gilbert menjawab dengan entengnya, Setelah itu, sebuah teflon menghantam kepalanya dan sukses membuatnya K.O seketika di tempat tidur, memang dapat diakui, Elizaveta adalah pegulat wanita paling diakui abad ini, karena dialah sekarang korban jatuh dari kedua belah pihak, dan inilah sejarah mengapa Prussia sudah tidak eksis di peta, mari kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing masing, semoga arwah sang teflon moe tak berdosa itu diterima di sisinya.

-o0o-

_**New Bark Town, 08.30  
><strong>_

Di dalam pusat penelitian Pokemon, Profesor Gerhard sedang duduk di kursi dengan raut wajah bosan, rambut pirang panjangnya tidak dapat menutupi gelombang-gelombang indah yang terdapat di dahinya, usia memang terkadang menjadi faktor yang menyebalkan untuk penampilan, walau dia bukan Feliks, tapi gengsi dong? Kalau tidak berpenampilan dandy, dan untuk apa dia sudah menghabiskan uang untuk obat obat facial yang secara misterius ada di kamar mandi pribadinya?

Oke, kembali ke bumi, dua orang pemuda di depannya hanya diam saja, mungkin mereka takut atau apa? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka tak banyak bicara, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memulai suatu percakapan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Jadi, profesor, apa tugas kita?" tanya Francis pada Profesor Gerhard dengan singkat.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, saat Gilbert sudah datang, daripada menunggu cucuku yang sok hebat itu, lebih baik menggunakan waktu sebaik baiknya, ingat, waktu adalah uang, udah, sebodo amat gue OOC begini!" ujar Germania yang diikuti oleh sweatdrop dan facepalm dari 2 pemuda tampan didepannya.

Professor Gerhard berdehem, alih-alih untuk memperoleh kembali wibawanya, seraya kemudian berkata "Sekarang, masing-masing dari kalian pilihlah seekor Pokemon, tentukan dengan bijak!" ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah tabung (yang lebih tampak seperti kompor gas) di belakangnya.

"Roger, dude!" jawab Francis dan Antonio serempak. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tabung yang ditunjuk. Ada 3 Pokeball di dalamnya, dengan 3 elemen berbeda, dan 3 jenis kelamin yang berbeda.. Eh? Apa? Ah, lupakan kata kata author barusan.

'_Anak muda zaman sekarang nggak sopan sama yang tua..' _batin Professor Gerhard dalam hati,_ 'Ah, tapi gue juga masih muda kok, hihi~_' khayalnya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan.

"Professor kenapa?" tanya Antonio dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ng.. nggak, udah, sana, cepetan pilih!"

"Ohon~ Fire, Water, Grass..." Francis mengecek data Pokemon. "Mmm, aku akan memilih yang mana ya~?"

Mengabaikan Francis yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Antonio langsung mengambil sebuah Pokeball yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. "Aku pilih yang ini, om!" serunya semangat dan pasti.

"Jangan panggil saya om! Saya ini masih muda!"

"I-iya deh, B-bang.." Antonio ketakutan.

"Panggil aja, Professor Ustadz Gerhard Beilschmidt, orang terlanjur kaye, ahli sedekeh, calon surge!" ujar Professor Gerhard panjang lebar dengan gaya seperti bang Madit dari Sitkom Islam K*P.

Mengabaikan ocehan (gampangnya: bacotan) tidak bermutu dari orang tua itu, Francis bertanya pada Antonio "Ohohon~ Antonio~ kau memilih cepat sekali, kau tak akan menyesal~?" tanya Francis sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh, tentu tidak~ aku sudah memutuskan sejak lama kok. Nih, lihat apa isinya~!" jawabnya dengan santai sambil menunjukkan Pokeball yang ia ambil, dari dalam Pokeball yang dilempar itu kemudian keluar sinar, dan lama kelamaan membentuk tubuh seekor landak susu (tikus?) berwarna merah, "Quiil~~"

"Sifat Cyndaquil pasti akan cocok denganku~! Lagipula warna apinya merah!" Antonio mengatakan suatu fakta yang bahkan anak umur 3 tahun dan belum bisa membaca pun sudah tahu, bahwa Miyabi akan menguasai bumi, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 40 tahun, kata siapa? Oh, nggak ada yang pernah bilang begitu kok~ *siul-siul*

"Ah, yasudahlah, terserah kau saja, ohon~" Francis mengambil sebuah Pokeball. "Aku akan pilih yang satu ini~ dia terlihat sangat cantik~ dan pemiliknya tampan, serasi kan? Ohohon~" katanya sambil melakukan _spin_ ala balerina.

"Akhirnya kau sudah memilih, Francis," Antonio melihat isi Pokeball Francis. "Chikorita, ya?"

Francis mengangguk mantap, sementara Professor Gerhard masih terus berkicau tentang perang Irak-Iran.

_**Sementara itu, di rumah Gilbert...**_

"Zzzzzzzz... A-awesome... mnngghh..." Gilbert Beilschmidt, pemuda ubanan itu, masih asyik bersantai dan menikmati keindahan yang terdapat di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sedangkan di depan pintu kamar yang tidak ditutup, Elizaveta yang sedang mengepel, kaget untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa pada faktanya Gilbert masih tertidur, poin plus, tanpa celana, poin minus, dengkurannya.

Dikarenakan Gilbert belum bangun dari tadi, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.24, Elizaveta kesal, dan tanpa ampun, ia menyiram ember berisi sabun pelnya pada pemuda AWESOME yang diketahui bernama Gilbert itu.

_BYUUUURRR!_

"TOLOOONG! EMAAAKK!" Gilbert yang masih setengah sadar, mengira bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh dari Tohjo Falls.

"Bangun, Gilbert Beilschmidt! Cepat siap-siap!" Elizaveta mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda ABG itu dengan keras. "Kau pasti tidak langsung tidur tadi malam, ya kan!"

Gilbert, yang kecepatan otaknya masih lebih lambat dari Slowpoke saat ini, hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan dengan lemah. Ia menguap, mengulet, senam pagi, berguling, teriak "AWEEESOOOMMEEEE!" kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, dan disinilah letak keajaiban tersebut dimulai, rohnya langsung kembali ke bumi, kesadarannya langsung menjadi 100% layaknya orang habis minum Miz*ne, yang notabene mengembalikan 100% kadar jiwa dan kesetressanmu, dan hal ini terjadi ketika ia melihat jam di mejanya.

"WUTTAFRUK! MEIN GOTT! AKU KESIANGAN!"

_**Sementara itu, di Lab Professor Gerhard..**_

"HACHIM!"

"Kenape gan!" tanya Antonio sambil mengelus elus Cyndaquil baru miliknya.

"Gue juga kurang tau, tapi ini pasti kerjaannya si Gilbert, liat aja itu anak nanti.."

"Jadi, intinya adalah pengendalian diri! Ingat! Kita harus blablabla..."

Dan Professor Gerhard masih disana, berkicau sendirian, sementara 2 pemuda yang bersamanya hanya melemparnya kacang sambil bersuka cita akan Pokemon baru mereka masing-masing.

_**Dan saat yang sama, di Azalea Town..**_

"HACHIMM! BLOODY HELL! ADA YANG NGOMONGIN GUE!" pemuda beralis tebal yang sedang mengelus Rapidashnya ini rupanya juga terkena dampak dari ucapan tak beralasan Gilbert tadi.

_**Kembali ke scene awal, Rumah Gilbert..**_

Gilbert langsung lari ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan yang bisa disetarakan dengan Latios yang terbang bebas(ada sedikit poin perbedaan yang harus dikoreksi disini, bedanya, Latios terbang bebas, sementara Gilbert terbang ke kamar mandi, dan Gilbert tidak bisa Terbang{baca: lari} menukik) Ia segera mencuci muka, sikat gigi, kemudian secara misterius mengambil tas Barbie miliknya dan..

"Kampret, gue salah ngambil tas" dia menaruh kembali tas Barbie miliknya (yang entah dia dapatkan darimana, darimanapun itu, pasti dia joget MKKB jikalau dia mengenang saat itu kembali) lalu menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya. Lalu, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke bawah dan menyambar kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan Elizaveta di dapur.

"...ada yang kurang, oh iya!" Gilbert kembali lari ke atas, mengambil sisir, dan menyisir rambutnya, setelah selesai, dia berpose, ia membentuk pistol dengan jarinya, meletakkan di dagunya, dan berkata "Gue emang AWESOME~"

"Aku pergi dulu!" kata Gilbert setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah. Gilbert rupanya tak lupa untuk izin dulu sebelum pergi(dan tentu saja Elizaveta terharu akan kelakuan anak didiknya tersebut, ini momen langka untuknya), nah anak-anak, ini contoh baik, (jangan) ditiru ya.

Oke, kembali ke bumi, Ia kembali berlari menuju laboratorium kakeknya yang terletak di ujung kota, kurang lebih 100 meter dari rumahnya. Sekalipun kakinya terasa lelah, ia terus saja berlari sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuan.

_BRAAAK!_

Francis dan Antonio yang sedang berbincang-bincang, berhenti dan menatap dengan cengo' ke arah pintu lab yang dibuka (baca: Verb 1: dibanting, Verb 2: dismackdown) oleh Gilbert yang berdiri terengah-engah di depannya.

"A-akhirnya... hosh.. a-aku... yang... aw-awesome... hosh.. ini, sam-pai..." Ia berjalan ke dalam, ke tempat dimana kakeknya duduk menunggunya dari tadi.

"Haah, akhirnya kau sampai juga, Gilbert.. DARIMANA AJE LU! GUE TUNGGUIN LAMA BENER, NGGAK PANTES LU JADI CUCU GUE! Ah, canda bro~" Profesor Gerhard melantunkan sebuah lelucon garing, dikarenakan tidak ada yang tertawa, bahkan jangkrik pun tidak bersuara, setelah itu, dia melirik ke arah tabung kaca yang berada tepat di samping Francis. "Ambilah Pokeball di dalam tabung itu, hanya dia yang tersisa."

Gilbert berjalan dengan agak terseok-seok karena efek berlari tadi yang belum hilang. Diraihnya Pokeball terakhir dari dalam tabung kaca, lalu berjalan ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Profesor Gehart menghampiri ketiga remaja itu "Totodile eh? Lumayan AWESOME..."

"Aku akan memberi tahu tugas kalian." Pria itu sudah selesai di mode anak muda gaul versinya sendiri itu, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan di laci mejanya. "Tolong kirimkan bungkusan ini pada salah satu temanku di Olivine City. Jangan sampai hilang." Ia menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Gilbert.  
>"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kek!" Gilbert menerima bungkusan itu dengan menatap yakin pada kakeknya.<p>

"Tapi," Profesor Gerhard memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak. "**Jangan **pernah **membuka** bungkusan itu, itu **keramat**!" Ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan di kata 'jangan', 'membuka' dan 'keramat'

Walau masih kurang mengerti, ketiga mas mas MKKB itu mengatur gaya ala prajurit, dan berteriak "Roger!" sahut tiga sekawan itu sambil menghormat pada Profesor Gehart. "Kami berangkat! Terima kasih Pokemonnya kek!"

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, jangan terlalu memaksakan untuk bertarung, terutama Gilbert, dan kau. Dan oh iya, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KAKEK!" pria itu menunjuk dengan nafsunya ke arah Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Iya, abang..." Kedua orang yang ditunjuk itu hanya menjawab dengan malas. Lalu mereka bertigapun kembali berjalan keluar lab.

Dan inilah awal dari petualangan mereka dimulai...

**=TBC=**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender: Well, akhirnya ketulis juga fic yang udah terkonsep (dengan kacau) sejak sebelum UKK (Laknat, nista, sial) kemarin~ semoga kalian, para Hetalians, Pokefans (khususnya Poiners) &amp; (utamanya) para penikmat FF Indonesia, bisa terhibur dengan Fic (un)awesome ini~ *disiram Vodka*<strong>

**Kusha: weleh, si Mbak malah ceramah =3= okelah, saya nggak banyak bacot nan lattip~ *itu daritadi apa bodoh?* yang pasti, saya bahagia akan terwujudnya proyek ini, lalu.. *pidato berlanjut sampai 10 jam kedepan***

**Nah, sekarang, ada yang berminat untuk Review~? ^w^ *tunjuk tunjuk tulisan hijau dibawah***

**Lavender: Eits~ ini belum selesai~!**

* * *

><p>Setibanya tiga bocah ABG nan Suram bin madesu itu di ujung kota, tiba-tiba Francis menghentikan langkahnya.<p>

"Loh, nape lu, Francis?" tanya Gilbert pada Francis yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan Antonio.

"Tidak apa, mon cher, aku hanya berpikir kalau kita sebaiknya mengecek rute yang akan kita tempuh nanti." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan Pokegear berwarna pink alay dengan motif lope-lope dari sakunya. Ia mengecek peta wilayah Johto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tak lupa membawa Pokegear kan?" tanyanya.

Antonio pun langsung mengeluarkan Pokegear-nya yang bercorak tomat. Sedangkan Gilbert, saat ia merogoh sakunya, akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal yang memang dari awal ia rasakan janggal...

"EBUJUD, POKEGEAR AWESOME GUE KETINGGALAN!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya, frustasi dikarenakan Pokegear miliknya yang bermotif lambang yang terdapat di celana dalam The Miz, dan ditambah dengan tulisan AWESOME yang ekstra besar hingga hampir tidak muat untuk ditaruh disana, dengan nistanya lupa dia bawa, '_Mein Gott! WuttaFrUK! Apa salah gue! Kayaknya tadi gue udah salim ke Eli dah!_'

"HACHIIM! ...G-GIILLBEEERRTT!" Francis yang berada tepat didepannya mendadak bersin kemabil karena lamunan yang tak senonoh Gilbert tadi.

"HACHIIM! %*&%$&! ^*&*&^(! ^(*^%!" tidak perlu dijelaskan, para readers yang budiman tentu sudah tahu ini omongan siapa.

"S-sabar gan! Kite-kite kan pren!" Antonio berusaha keras menahan tubuh Francis yang terbakar asmara, eh? Apa? Oh iya, ralat, amarah.

"Udah deh, gue balik dulu ke rumah! Awas lu berdua ninggal gue!" pesannya pada Antonio yang sedang menahan Francis di dalam pelukannya, meronta-ronta seperti anak bayi autis yang kekurangan gizi dari ibunya.

Dan, petualangan mereka tidak jadi dimulai, atau lebih tepatnya tertunda dengan merusak suasana.

Inti dari permasalahan ini, salahkan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sedang berlari dengan (un)AWESOME nya kerumahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Our Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio, 3 sekawan yang akan memulai petualangan mereka dengan Pokemon, tantangan dan rintangan tentu saja menanti mereka, COLLAB FIC, MIND TO RnR? (INI SUMMARY YANG BENER, YANG KECANTUM DI CHAPTER 1 KEMARIN SALAH~#DOR)**

**Warning: Aneh, abal, cacat, gaje, OOC (mendewa), Hint Pair Gaje nan Maksa, dan Lain lain~**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya mbah nya Hetalia, dan Satoshi Tajiri mbahnya Pokemon~**

**Kushala: Hoshino Daora, baaacckk~~~ *cium cium lantai* disini kami, dua Author sableng, Kushala Berlitz Karpusi & Miss. Lavender Celesta kembali untuk melanjutkan cerita nista bin gaje ini, bukan begitu, Mbak Lavender~?**

**Lavender: Ah, iya... zzzz ...eh! Ma-maaf, tadi abis begadangan (lagi). Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya hanya akan mengucapkan terimakasih, dan kalau mau rikues fanservice, ntar deh~**

**Kushala: weleh, si mbak malah ketiduran, fanservice? kedengerannya mantap~~ nah, karena itu, review anda dibutuhkan agar tak kehabisan ide~#ngeles dan oh, sedikit spoiler, si mbak brb ke wc waktu selesai nulis ini~~ =))**

**Lavender: Eh! Dikau nyebar-nyebar aib orang aja, yaudah deh, akhir kata..**

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya:<strong>

**Scene 1:**

"Kesesesese, besok adalah hari yang AWESOME bagiku!"

"Gil, cepat tidur! Besok pagi kau tak boleh terlambat!"

"Iya, iya, dasar nenek sihir cerewet!"

"KEMPLANG!"

**Scene 2:**

"Jadi, profesor, apa tugas kita?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, saat Gilbert sudah datang, daripada menunggu cucuku yang sok hebat itu, lebih baik menggunakan waktu sebaik baiknya, ingat, waktu adalah uang, udah, sebodo amat gue OOC begini! Err.. ehem.. S-Sekarang, masing-masing dari kalian pilihlah seekor Pokemon, tentukan dengan bijak!"

"Roger, dude!"

**Scene 3:**

"**Jangan** pernah **membuka** bungkusan itu, itu **keramat!**"

"Roger! Kami berangkat! Terima kasih Pokemonnya kek!"

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, jangan terlalu memaksakan untuk bertarung, terutama Gilbert, dan kau. Dan oh iya, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KAKEK!"

-o0o-

_**Route 29, 12.30**_

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, akhirnya, gue, sam-pe..." Gilbert akhirnya kembali setelah ia harus berlari (lagi) ke rumahnya pulang-pergi, perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, ralat dari kalimat sebelumnya, ubah jadi _**pelarian **_yang cukup melelahkan, karena sekali lagi, ini berlari, bukan berjalan.

"Halah, biasa aja deh Gil, kau sih gak kayak aku yang tiap pagi lari keliling kota" kata Antonio sambil membenarkan letak tasnya yang terlihat seperti cara anak SD memakai tas, yaitu dengan digembok menggunakan kedua tangan dan dipegangi seolah olah talinya akan segera putus, dan dia ganti dengan cara (sok) gaul kaum anak muda di zaman teknologi Miyabi berkecambah saat ini, yaitu dengan menggendongnya menggunankan satu tangan dan hanya satu tali yang dipakai, memang cukup membuat pegal dan pundak anda terkikis, namun tak apalah, ini semua demi sang buah hati(?), dan setelah OOT barusan, Antonio kemudian mengeluarkan Pokeball dari sabuknya, sambil memperhatikannya dengan antusias seolah olah itu adalah sebuah tomat segar, "Yay! _Buono Tomato~_" serunya.

"Antonio benar, mon ami, kau sih kerjanya hanya duduk di rumah, makan, tidur, update blog, sambil bernarsis ria saja, ohohon~ bahkan sejujurnya aku mendengar teriakanmu setiap pagi, teriakan 'ASEEEEEMMMM!' itu, pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa punya pacar kalau begitu~?" kata Francis yang sedang berlagak layaknya seseorang Rhido Rhoma yang (sok) dewasa sambil tersenyum ganjen (dan jujur saja, pada bagian ini, baik kedua temannya maupun beberapa ekor Pokemon yang kebetulan lewat langsung saja.. err.. bubble.. yeah.. bubble(?) ) setelah tersenyum mengerikan layaknya seekor pedobear kelaparan seperti itu, pemuda itu pun juga ikut berpartisipasi mengeluarkan mengeluarkan Pokeball miliknya yang ia taruh dalam kantung celananya (benar benar sebuah hajat besar, peristiwa langka dimana seorang Francis memakai busana yang lengkap, bukan hanya sekuntum mawar yang diselipkan di...you know what I mean, right?) "Ohohon~ Lebih baik, sekarang keluarkan Pokemonmu juga, kawanku Gilbert~"

Gilbert yang masih ngos ngosan, glagepan, mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, ditambah dengan banyaknya keringat yang membasahi baju dan turun mengalir begitu saja dari pelipisnya, lengkap sudah, ia bisa dinobatkan sebagai layaknya seekor -coret- Magikarep -coret- Magikarp nyungsep ke dalam ruangan penyiksaan di Ruins of Alph (itu dia, author Kushala juga baru mau tanya, emang ada ruangan begitu di Ruins of Alph?), dan ia juga ikut mengeluarkan Pokeballnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol bulat di bagian tengah Pokeball (dan sekali lagi, ini adalah bagian yang semi rate M, karena bentuk pokeball yang seperti... lupakan.), dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke arah tanah.

"Wani-wani!" Totodile, buaya kecil impoten itu, langsung memberikan salam (atau malah dapat dibilang, kerusuhan) pada pelatih barunya, yaitu dengan menyemburkan air langsung ke wajahnya, yah, baginya itu adalah ritual resmi, dengan begitu, resmilah Gilbert Beilschmidt bin Akang Tanda Tanya Beilschmidt bin Kakek (Prof. Gerhard: WOI!) errr.. bin abang ganteng Professor Doktor Gerhard Beilschmidt, bahwa manusia bermata merah ruby dengan rambut perak diatas tadi telah resmi menjadi pemilik sahnya, silahkan mencium pasangan anda(?), Semburannya memang bukan air yang sekelas Hydro Pump, tapi semburan nista nan laknat ini cukup untuk membuat basah bagian atas baju dan jaket Gilbert, dan lagi, kalung salib kesayangannya, yang familiar dengan adiknya yang berada di suatu pulau nun jauh disana, yang pasti peristiwa penyemburan tak berdasar tadi itu masih tergolong agak mending, karena kalau digigit, akan susah dilepas, hanya ada dua pilihan, tanganmu yang putus atau giginya yang copot.

"Hahaha, Totodile sepertinya semangat sekali ya" Antonio dan Francis menertawakan Gilbert yang basah kuyup. Ia terlihat malu, lebih malu dibanding The Miz saat ke AWESOME-annya tidak diakui oleh Christian dan The Edge, ah? Apa? Salah fandom? Baiklah.

-o0o-

Hamparan rumput yang luas tertiup searah angin yang berhembus, menyatu dengan melodi alam yang dilantunkan oleh penghuninya. Terlihat beberapa ekor Pidgey yang terbang atau Sentret yang berpatroli. Sesekali terdengar celotehan-celotehan gaje nan absurd dari ketiga remaja labil yang berjalan menerobos lebatnya rerumputan disana.

Pada awalnya, perjalanan mereka biasa-biasa saja sampai saat Francis mengatakan sesuatu...

"Antonio, Gilbert, kawanku, bagaimana kalau abang kalian ini akan berusaha mencoba mendemonstrasikan cara menangkap Pokemon pada kalian?" tawarnya dengan logat yang mendayu dayu dan kepedean yang luar biasa.

"Ah, lu ngapain segalapake pamer-pamer dah? Kita kan udah tau caranya, ya kan, Tomat Impoten?" jawab Gilbert sombong sambil melirik genit pada Antonio.

...coret kata kata "Genit" pada scene diatas.

"Kurasa tak apa kalau kau mempraktekkan cara menangkap Pokemon pada kami. Aku sendiri belum pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, haha" Antonio mengiyakan tawaran Francis sambil sedikit tertawa renyah, disambili dengan memakan tomat ke 3 semenjak perjalanan mereka tadi '_Sial, persediaan ransumku menipis_' batinnya

"Ohonhonhonhon~ baiklah, kawan-kawanku tersayang~" Francis mengucapkan kata yang terdengar cukup menjijikkan sembari kemudian ia berjalan ke arah semak-semak yang sepertinya terlihat lebih lebat dibanding semak lain disekitarnya. "Pertama, kita harus mencari Pokemon untuk ditangkap." Francis menjelaskan bagian termudah yang setiap orang waras yang notabene masih mempunyai otak untuk memikirkan makan, pakaian, tempat tinggal, dan album terbaru Rhoma Irama, lalu Rhoma Irama nomor dua ini mengamati kondisi sekitar situ, sampai akhirnya, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, dan bergerak-gerak tentunya, yaitu celananya yang belum diresleting.

"..." terdengar bunyi "Zrrtt.." pelan ketika ia meresleting celananya diikuti dengan sipitan mata kedua temannya, dia kembali ke hal yang sebenarnya wajib ia lakukan, yaitu mencari Pokemon untuk ditangkap, dan pada akhirnya, matanya sekali lagi menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

"Antonio kawanku, celanamu juga belum kau resleting, ohohon~" ingatnya pada si Tomat Impoten itu, setelah itu, Antonio meresleting celananya dengan benar, namun tanpa urat malu sama sekali atau memang kemaluannya sudah putu— maksud saya, urat malunya sudah putus, jadi dia malah dengan tampang inosen menaik turunkan resleting celananya itu, sementara Gilbert sedang berpura pura mengacuhkan dan sok tidak kenal pada Antonio yang membuatnya malu bahkan di pandangan para Pokemon yang lewat, mari kita kembali ke Francis.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, pandangannya -Francis Bonnefoy, 16 tahun, orang mesum- itu tertuju pada seekor Pidgey yang berjalan keluar dari balik pohon. "Nah, karena terget sudah ditemukan, kita akan mulai bagian kedua." Francis mengeluarkan Pokeball dari sakunya, lalu menekan tombol bulat yang ada di tengahnya, sementara Gilbert memperhatikan dengan serius, dan Antonio masih memainkan kemalu— resleting celananya "Chikorita, saatnya kau tebarkan pesonamu pada dunia~" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya melakukan spin ala Baltoy yang sedang dikejar oleh seekor Houndoom sambil lari tunggang langgang.

'Merlin, salah apa gue? Ngeliat pemandangan yang nggak nggak begini? Suer dah, gak nyambung amet gaya sama apa yang akan dilakukan', batin Gilbert sambil menengok kearah si Pirang yang sedang bergaya sok drama queen dan si Baby Brown yang sedang memainkan kem— resleting celananya.

"Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Chikorita, gunakan Razor Leaf pada Pidgey itu! Dan Antonio! Berhenti memainkan kemal— celanamu!" Francis mengumumkan perang, err.. salah, Francis memulai pertarungan dengan Pidgey itu, sementara Antonio yang dimaksud akhirnya memperhatikan tapi tangannya masih saja memainkan resleting celananya.

Pidgey yang diserang tadi tentu tak tinggal diam, sekalipun serangannya bertipe Grass, tapi tetap saja damagenya besar karena STAB (Same Type Attack Bonus) juga nature-nya yang Naughty (+Atk, -SpDef) sehingga cukup melukai burung goreng calon makan malam mereka yang satu ini. Oke, stop ceramah competitive battlenya, dan ralat, mereka mau menangkap, bukan memakannya, Kembali ke pertarungan tadi, Pidgey membalas dengan serangan Gust yang membuat Chikorita terseret mundur ke belakang.

"Onhonhonhon~serangan yang indah, tapi, Chikorita akan membalas dengan indah, excellent, c'est magnifique, fantastic, wonderful, aweso—" omongan Francis disela oleh deheman keras dari Gilbert. "P-pokoknya, seindah pelatihnya~" ucap Francis dengan pedenya dan sukses membuat kedua manusia yang tak kalah MKKB yang berada dibelakangnya mulai kesal sekaligus menahan rasa sakit perut mereka untuk tertawa, karena apa? Karena rupanya, kemalu— resleting celana Antonio sudah rusak, Tepat setelah Francis menyelesaikan kalimat gombalnya, ia memberikan perintah selanjutnya. "Sekali lagi, Razor Leaf!"

Daun-daun tajam meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Pidgey yang hendak menggunakan Sand Attack untuk mengurangi akurasi serangan lawannya. Serangan itu rupanya mengenainya dengan telak, atau bisa dibilang, critical hit, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Francis mengeluarkan sebuah Pokeball kosong berwarna pink alay dengan motif lope lope "Inilah tahap selanjutnya, sekaligus akhir dan klimaks dari pertunjukkan ini, tuan-tuan~" ia melemparkan bola itu ke arah Pidgey yang sudah lemah. "Ia pasti takkan bisa menolak pesona dari bola ini~"

Bola itu bergoyang-goyang ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang, 120 derajat kearah diagonal kanan atas dikarenakan musuh berada di titik B12, kemudian jungkir balik, sempat ingin kabur tetapi ditahan oleh Chikorita, sampai pada akhirnya berhenti, ya, benar-benar berhenti, lalu kemudian Francis pun mengambil bola itu.

"Menangkap Pokemon itu mudah, oui~?" katanya sambil berbalik ke arah Gilbert yang memperhatikan dengan kagum sedari tadi, dan Antonio yang sedang agak ngambek karena resleting celananya rusak, kemudian mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

-o0o-

Gilbert, dan Totodile yang ada di luar Pokeball, berjalan menembus rimbunnya pepohonan, ia dan kedua temannya sudah sepakat untuk berpencar sebentar untuk mencari Pokemon yang ditakdirkan tidak beruntung untuk segera disanta— maksud saya, ditangkap, sebenarnya, selama ia berpisah jalan, ia sudah berpapasan dengan beberapa ekor Pokemon, atau keterangan lebih detilnya, seekor Sentret mabuk, dua ekor Weedle dan Caterpie yang sedang ber— ehem, dan lagi, seekor Pidgey penjudi dan seekor Ho-oh numpang lewat, Tapi belum satupun yang ia tangkap karena ia merasa belum ada Pokemon yang cukup AWESOME baginya untuk ditangkap, walau sebenarnya ingin menangkap Ho-oh yang sudah keburu terbang terlalu tinggi tadi, karena capek, Gilbert memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia pun tak lupa untuk memberi makan Totodile. Diambilnya sekaleng makanan Pokemon dari dalam tas. Dan saat ia akan membuka kalengnya, ia menyadari semua kebodohannya, tapi sepertinya tidak akan sampai membuat ia menyesali seluruh hidupnya, karena pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa ia lupa membawa pembuka kaleng, Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada Totodile yang menatap balik dengan melas padanya. '_Sori, gue lupa bawa pembuka kaleng. Gak apa ya kalo lu kelaperan siang ini.._.'

Seakan paham dengan isi pikiran pelatihnya, Totodile langsung mengambil kaleng makanan yang dibawa Gilbert. Dengan giginya yang tajam dan runcing, yang tadi diawal tapi tidak terlalu awal dijelaskan bahwa hanya ada dua konsekuensi berbahaya, ia membuka bagian atas kaleng dengan gembira, Gilbert speechless melihatnya, ia merasa bodoh, lemah tak berdaya di hadapan Pokemonnya sendiri, seperti Indonesia yang dulu pernah dijajah Belanda, oke, kembali ke bumi "Wani-wani!" Dengan riang Totodile menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Setelah makan, Gilbert memutuskan untuk menghabiskan siang bersama Totodile, berlatih bersama. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menangkap Pokemon. Setiap Pokemon yang ia temui ia ajak bertarung dengan Totodile, hitung hitung dia harus bisa mencapai level 10 sore ini juga, itu targetnya.

-o0o-

Hari menjelang sore, dan akhirnya, ya, hari memang sudah agak sore, Sekalipun matahari masih cukup terang dan Murkrow belum berkeliaran, ketiga sekawan (rusuh, labil, nista) itu, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, memilih untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu. Semakin cepat mereka sampai di Cherrygrove City, maka semakin dekat pula jarak mereka ke Olivine City. Setelah mereka berpencar, ternyata Antonio juga belum menangkap Pokemon sama sekali. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gilbert, yaitu melatih Cyndaquil.

"Uooh, kita ini AWESOME ya? gak nyangka deh kita sehari aja udah sampe ke kota~ Bentar lagi kita bakal sampe di tempat tujuan, dong~ ya gan?" kata Gilbert riang sambil terus berjalan memimpin di depan.

"Gil, apa kau tak mengecek peta di Pokegear-mu? Perjalanan kita masih panjang, kawan!" Francis memprotes statement tanpa dalil yang barusan dikatakan Gilbert.

"Francis benar, kalaupun kita tak mengambil rute yang melewati Union Cave sekalipun, masih ada Violet City dan Ecruteak City" Antonio menambahkan, dan masih merenggut dikarenakan resleting celananya, dan fakta bahwa beberapa ransum kesayangannya dibakar Cyndaquil.

"Haah, yaudah deh terserah kalian aja!" Gilbert menjawab dengan cuek. "Ayo kita buruan ke Pokemon Center, biar gak kehabisan kamar!" Pemuda albino itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju Cherrygrove City, begitu juga Francis dan Antonio yang menyusul di belakang.

-o0o-

_**Cherrygrove City, 19.46**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, pemuda berambut perak dan bermata merah ruby itu, kini sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar, ditemani Totodile miliknya, ia memandang ke langit malam bertabur bintang-bintang. "Kesesesese~~ gue gak sabar untuk besok! Semoga aja gue tetep AWESOME, lu juga boy" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Totodile dengan pelan "tapi bukan semoga, karena udah pasti semakin hari gue semakin AWESOME aja, kesesesesese~~"

"Wani-wani!" seru Totodile dengan riang. Gilbert memandang Totodile dengan sedikit senyuman, antara senang, terharu, dan mupeng, err.. salah, yang benar, ganti kata terakhir tadi dengan "agak sedih", lalu Gilbert berpikir ulang lagi '_Gak nyangka dah, baru sehari, Totodile udah lengket ma gue. Padahal gue tadi nyaris aja ngebunuh dia, hah, gue gak kasih makan, itu kan fitnah, dan semua juga tau kalo fitnah lebih kejam daripada fitness, udah kayak adek gue aja, gimana ya kabarnya di pulau itu?'_ Gilbert merasa agak menyesal saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi, dan mengingat adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt, yang sudah tidak terdengar kabarnya, tapi dia selalu berharap bahwa adiknya tersayang itu masih sehat seperti biasanya '_Tapi itu sih wajar, kan gue AWESOME!_' batinnya sambil tersenyum narsis, senyum yang cukup menjijikkan sebetulnya, yang kalau dilihat Elizaveta, entah teflon atau malah sebuah road roller mendarat di mukanya

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Kusha: SELESAI JUGA, INI YANG KEDUA, DARI LIMA EDITAN,CNYAAN~~ BANYAK EDITAN NYAAAN~~ QAQ<strong>

**Lavender: iya iya, itu derita dikau sendiri udah tau banyak rikuesan segala nambahin pake editan =w=**

**Kusha: heheh~ yang rikuesan... belom saya kerjain sama sekali da~#setan**

**Lavender: udahlah, yang penting, keinginan kita sama sekarang, yaitu..**

**Bareng: REVIEW~?**


End file.
